


Static

by Seluvia



Series: Laughter, and Other Android Things [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, M/M, this rating will definitely change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/pseuds/Seluvia
Summary: Gavin didn't ask for a new partner. RK900 would have liked a more competent one. Stuck with each other, can these two find a way to coexist, appreciate each other, and maybe even rely on each other?A series of stories exploring what makes RK900 different from other androids, and how Gavin comes to love everything about him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Laughter, and Other Android Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I had that I finally had to start writing up! In this AU, RK900 was built differently from the ground up than other androids. He has some abilities they don't have, and he's missing some that they do have. This is an evolving idea, so expect a few chapters, and a few different stories in this verse!

Gavin had wanted to be a cop since he was a teenager, and started clipping articles out of the paper detailing the impressive exploits of an officer on a meteoric rise through the ranks. Hank Anderson never knew he was Gavin’s hero, had been for years, and by the time Gavin had the chance to tell him, the man was a drunken tragedy. Boy, did that take the shine off. 

Having your hero devolve right in front of you really puts a guy in a rotten mood, and Gavin made no secret of it. His outbursts became so legendary in the department that he was one of the few detectives that didn’t have a permanent partner. Fowler demanded that he get help for any major cases, but for the day to day, Gavin was a solo act. Exactly how he preferred. 

He might never make Lieutenant, but he’d made his peace with being the family disappointment years ago, the first time his brother’s tests all came back genius, and Gavin was firmly, decidedly average. The rift between them only deepened when Elijah founded a company in his teens, shitting out a line of robots that looked disturbingly like people. Perfect, plastic people. Uncanny valley. 

Gavin couldn’t stand the fucking things. Just looking at them made his skin crawl, made him itch to crack those emotionless, frozen faces right off their plastic skulls. He made that known when the things started filtering into the department, taking desk jobs, doing grunt work. His extremely vocal displeasure didn’t stop Fowler from sending the plastics out into the field, first with accompaniment, then solo, trusting those fake cops to secure scenes and gather evidence, even if they weren’t able to interpret the evidence in any meaningful way. 

That is, until Connor came along. That six foot Ken doll was different than any plastic Gavin had encountered before. There was something behind those big brown eyes that made Gavin nervous, made him angry. Every time he saw that fucking thing, he wanted to fight. It pissed him off like crazy that it was stronger than he was, and faster. It seemed designed to infuriate him, personally. Knowing Elijah and his connections, plus his warped sense of humor, Connor probably was designed specifically to grind his gears. So to speak. 

The revolution came like a wave. It seemed like it happened practically overnight. One day, Gavin knew he was naturally more important, more valuable than any plastic prick because he was human. Alive. The next day, the word on the street was that androids were sapient, could think and feel and want. Gavin wouldn’t have believed it, but…those eyes. Connor’s gaze had always held something. And now Gavin knew what it was. 

Humanity. Fuck. 

For all that people were crying about the revolution and how it would change everything, Gavin found that it really didn’t. Not for him. The same fake cops were still working desks, Connor was still following Hank around like a puppy, Fowler was still yelling at the world at large from his weird glass office. Sure, if you watched the news, you’d see the Android King or whatever Markus was, talking to world leaders, engaged in all manner of peace talks and negotiations. But on the ground? Same shit, different day. 

“Reed, get in here.” Fowler had done Gavin the great honor of actually getting up from his chair to yell from the door, rather than just rattling the walls with his booming voice. 

That expectant look on his tired features left no room for Gavin’s bullshit, not today. Gavin was a jerk, but he wasn’t stupid. He rolled back from his desk and followed Fowler into his office, closing the door behind him. “What’s the word, boss?” 

“In light of the recent…political changes in our city, we’ve been granted a new officer. He’ll be your partner indefinitely.” Fowler settled himself back into his chair with a stifled groan, leaning back. He really was getting too old for this shit. 

Gavin heard a ringing in his ears, the bottom dropping out of his stomach. “You gotta be fucking with me. You are not pawning some plastic asshole off on me! I’m not babysitting that damn thing!” 

“Then quit. This is not a discussion, this is an order. You need a partner, and I just so happen to have an unpaired--uh--person. Whatever. Keep it out of trouble, and watch yourself too.” He waved Gavin to the door, turning his attention to his screen. 

“Maybe I will quit! I should! I should walk right the fuck outta this goddamn place and leave you with that pickled old bastard and his robot boy toy!” Gavin pushed the office door open so hard his hands stung, storming away from the stupid little glass box where his life had just fallen apart. Head down, eyes stinging with furious tears, Gavin turned toward the bathrooms. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, but he shook it off. “Wait, Gavin--”

“Eat a knife, plastic bitch,” Gavin snapped, just that raspy voice enough to send his temper even higher. He had to get to the bathroom before he punched somebody. His file couldn’t take another disciplinary write up. 

The bathroom was blissfully empty, cool and quiet and exactly what he needed. Gavin slapped at the light switch, plunging himself into soothing darkness. He felt his way to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. Though it was pitch black but for a line of light at the bottom of the door, Gavin looked at the mirror, imagining what he must look like--flushed, panting, so pissed he was crying in the bathroom like a teen. It was fucking pathetic, but it was better than getting in another knock-down drag-out with Connor, one that he’d only lose. Not worth it, and his self-esteem couldn’t take him getting knocked on his ass again. 

Gavin’s breaths were just starting to even out, the buzzing filtering out of his ears, when the lights came back on in a sudden white glare. “Fuck! Come on!” Gavin squinted against the sting of the lights, spinning around to face the closed door. Connor must have followed him. Only plastics could hack lights, and only Connor would be enough of a prick and a dumbass to follow Gavin when he was like this. 

The door swung open, and sure enough, it was Connor, dressed up like some kind of weird robot bondage businessman. Maybe he and Hank were trying something new. “You look like a fucking moron. Like your neck is broken or some shit.” 

Connor stepped into the bathroom, lingering between Gavin and the door. “You’ve made a mistake. In your current emotional state, that is unsurprising, Detective Reed.” 

That stiff tone gave Gavin the chills, made him suddenly very aware that he was looking at a machine that was very, very capable of killing him with barely a fuss. “Just beat it, tin can.”

“I believe that would be unwise. As your partner, my duty is to ensure that you remain safe, both in the field and here in the precinct, so that we can use our time and energy for their intended purpose, rather than on managing you. I intend to do my job.” 

Gavin finally looked the android in the eye, the silvery blue staring back at him answering at least one question immediately. “Oh. Oh shit, you’re like a washed out copy of that fuckwad. They made two of you.” 

“They made thousands of us. I am the only active RK900 model at this time, however.” Not-Connor straightened his already-straight jacket, smoothing his cuffs with visible pride. So he was a deviant. Made sense. He wouldn’t have been assigned here if he wasn’t. 

“You gonna move, or do I live in the bathroom now?”

“That depends. Are you finished embarrassing yourself, and by extension, me?” RK900 pinned Gavin with a blank, humorless stare, as if he were so unimpressed by Gavin he couldn’t even get upset about it. That was somehow worse than if he’d kicked Gavin’s ass. 

Gavin crossed the distance and tried to push past the android, and got about as far as he would if he tried to teleport through a wall. “Fucking move! You have no right to hold me in here! Out of my fucking way!” 

The RK900 didn’t react, simply holding his position, not even giving Gavin the satisfaction of wavering in place. “As soon as I can see that you have regained control of yourself, Detective Reed, we can return to work.” 

Gavin cursed through gritted teeth, and gave the android another hard shove. Then a harder one. “Let me out!”

“You’ll hurt yourself, Detective. Really, this is entirely unnecessary.” RK900 gripped Gavin’s forearms, hands like iron bands. He didn’t squeeze, just held on. No matter how much Gavin twisted and pulled, he couldn’t budge that grip an inch. 

It should have made him even angrier, but Gavin suddenly felt the strangest calm washing over him. All he could feel then was how tired he was, how wrung out. 

“Thank you, Detective Reed. That’s much better.” RK900 slowly loosened his hold on Gavin’s arms. He stepped aside and pulled open the door, the noise of the station filtering in. “Shall we?”

Gavin was still a little dazed, a little exhausted, staring at the back of RK900’s head like it contained all the answers of the universe. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Yeah, let’s do this.” He couldn’t look at anyone as he followed the android back to his desk--of course he knew where it was already--and sat down. 

As Gavin pulled up the list of his current cases, RK900 leaned a hip against the edge of his desk, the move so casual that Gavin couldn’t reconcile it with the almost detached way RK900 had talked to him in the bathroom. What a mindfuck. It hadn’t been awful, though. Gavin had thought that having a partner, an android, following him around like a shadow would be intolerable. But if this was how it was going to be, Gavin could deal with it. For a while, at least. Just for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me writing! If you wanna shout about androids, come hit me up on tumblr! I'm oswobblepot!


End file.
